IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) delivery systems that use a network, such as the Internet, have been proposed (refer to, for example, PTL 1). In recent years, standardization of Internet streaming, such as IPTV (Internet Protocol Television), has been conducted. For example, standardization of VoD (Video on Demand) streaming using HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) streaming and a technique applied to live streaming has been accomplished.
In particular, DASH (Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP) standardized by ISO/IEC/MPEG has attracted attention. In DASH, a client terminal acquires streaming data on the basis of a meta file called MPD (Media Presentation Description) and the address (url) of chunked media data written in the meta file and, subsequently, reproduces the streaming data. In such a case, an example of the media data is audio/video/subtitle data.